


Obsession

by Interficcia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biting/Marking, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, a little come play, a truly unhealthy and embarrassing obsession with Phil's ass, basically just filthy dirty porn, but also loving sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interficcia/pseuds/Interficcia
Summary: Phil has been teasing Dan for days and hes at his breaking point. For now, he'll play along .He knows later he'll get everything he wants and more.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Obsession

Dan is going mad. Truly, utterly mad. 

Sometimes he gets like this, fixated on one single thing. It has led him to staying up till 4am googling and reading Wikipedia articles more times than he can count. Or playing the same video game for days on end until he gets it to 110%. Or to binging 7 seasons of a TV show in 4 days. He knows it's not healthy. His mind just can't stop until the topic is exhausted and put to rest. This time, it won't be so simple. He knows what will give him true relief, and he knows he can't have it. Not yet anyway.

It's been going on for a couple days. He can feel the tension building in his gut, in his neck, his fingers, his jaw. A simmering heat ready to boil over any moment. A want for something. The fact that he knows he’ll have to hold back isn't helping him at all. Everyone wants what they cant have, right?

And what Dan wants right now, more than anything is Phil Lester’s motherfucking ass.

He looks away from the dance floor to stop himself from getting even more worked up. Phil is dancing with Kath and Cornelia in the middle of the room. Hes shimmying his shoulders and ass in a way that would normally make Dan laugh out loud and tease him mercilessly, but he is feeling so frustrated right now that he can't find any humor in it at all. 

He seriously needs another drink so he turns to the bartender. “Excuse me miss…” He squints his eyes at her name tag because his vision is slightly blurry. Ok maybe he's already a bit drunk already, but this IS a wedding after all, it's perfectly acceptable. “Elisa! Can I have a Tequila shot please?”

The bartender turns to him and smiles, not exactly in a polite way though. Dan kind of feels like she's laughing at him a little as she pushes her glasses up and hides behind her hand. “Of course, coming right up.” 

Suddenly some loud cheering erupts in the room and Dan turns his attention back to the dance floor where a circle has gathered around Phil and Kath while they bump hips and do some type of coordinated silly dance routine. The Lester's are truly all dorks and Dan loves them so much for it. Still,he can't help looking at Phil's ass jiggling slightly in his dark, very well tailored suit pants. 

Dan sighs and rips his eyes away, ready to down that tequila shot right away. When he looks back at the bartender she's spilled some tequila on the table and is blushing a bit. Dan squints his eyes suspiciously at her but doesn't comment. Instead, he takes his shot and goes over to Phil on the dance floor. If anyone thinks it's because he wants Phil all to himself well, that's on them.

It feels like an eternity later when he and Phil finally get home. Even though they only spent a single weekend at the Lester's leading up to Martyn and Cornelias wedding, it feels like every second of every day was an opportunity for Phil to tease him. 

Walking in front of him in his loose fitting thin grey shorts that fell over his ass beautifully. Smiling at him from over his shoulder before bending over to get something out of the kitchens bottom cupboard. “Accidentally” sitting in his lap at movie night. Phil knew what he was doing.

Ever since The Incident That Shall Not Be Named, Dan and Phil had agreed that they would never ever have sex in the Lester house again. And sometimes when they visited and were in a certain type of mood, it felt like a slightly twisted, masochistic too-long foreplay session. 

Dan drops his bags and turns to Phil. “I'm so glad to be home.” He grabs Phil a little rougher than strictly necessary and puts his face into his neck. “I missed you.” Phil laughs a little and hugs him back. They aren't big on PDA, and while they have fun with their little games, they're just used to staying away from each other when they‘re not alone. Dan’s hands slide down and grab a handful of Phil's ass. He can feel himself getting hard already. 

But right when Dan is about to kiss him, Phil pulls away. 

“My back really hurts from travelling. I wanna take a hot shower to see if I can loosen up a bit.” He turns away from Dan and goes straight into the bathroom. Dan just stands there, a little flabbergasted. At this point, he's so worked up he doesn't even know what to do with himself. He decides he might as well take a quick shower too, and resist the strong urge to wank. Honestly he's not gonna let Phil get away with teasing him all weekend that easily. 

Later, he’s answering some emails when Phil calls him over to the bedroom.

He walks in and halts to a stop at the door. Phil is lying face down on the bed, completely naked. His hair is still wet from his shower and his pale skin is flushed red from his shoulders down to the round, perfect globes of his ass. Dan honest to god gapes at the sight. ”My back is actually killing me, would you mind maybe giving me a massage?” He murmurs with his face squished into the pillow. Dan can hear the amusement in his voice. Heat pools in his stomach. Two can play this game.

“Sure baby, let me get some lotion.” He purrs back. He grabs a silky rose scented moisturizer from his dresser and goes over to the bed. Phil’s arms are underneath the pillow his back is stretched long on top of the sheets with his legs tightly pushed together.

Dan stands next to him and takes a deep breath to calm himself. Slowly and with a light touch, he runs the tips of his fingers from his neck all the way past his back, over his ass and down one leg to the back of his knee. Phil lets out a little sigh. He switches his hand to the other leg and brings it back up the other side of his body. Even though he’s obsessed with the way his butt juts out, he doesn't linger on the spot and instead takes his fingers all the way up one arm and down the other. Phils skin is so soft and so pale, he traces the freckles on his arms and shoulders and can’t resist placing a kiss right on the back of his neck. He can feel Phil shuddering underneath his touch when his breath blows over his sensitive skin.

“Dan…” Phil sighs. Dan scratches into his hair and runs his nails down his neck. 

“Just relax and enjoy.” He whispers right into Phil's ear. Then he catches Phil's wrists and squeezes them while he swings a leg to straddle his back.. He grabs the lotion pours some onto the palm of his hand, warming it between his fingers. Even though he's worked himself up so much the past couple days, right now with Phil's skin in front of him like this, Dan feels content to let this moment linger, and he's happy to just make Phil feel good. Even though Phil doesn't deserve any of it.

“Honestly Phil you’ve been such a fucking tease.” He says as he starts rubbing circles between Phil's shoulder blades. “Misbehaving the whole trip.” He pushes both hands up from his spine and curls his fingers around his shoulders then pulls back down. Phil groans in response. “But it's fine, I’m not bothered at all.” He continues to rub circles on either side of Phil's spine and starts working his way down to the small of his back and then back up. He pushes into his shoulder blades and up his arms all the way to his hands tucked under the pillow. His clothed body is pressing into Phil's naked one and the vulnerability in that makes him want to rub his crotch against his ass a little.  
“How can I be bothered when I can take all my frustration out on you right now.” He squeezes Phil’s wrists hard in warning and Phil draws in a sharp breath.

Phil’s legs are still tightly pushed together. He scoots down and sits on the backs of Phil’s thighs and gives in entirely to what he's been obsessing over the last few days. He reaches out and runs his fingers on each side of Phil’s hips and feels the curves.

For now, Dan feels calm and in control. He puts a little more lotion in his hand and finally allows himself to dig his fingers fully into each globe of Phil's ass. He pushes his thumbs into the muscles and Phil lets out a groan.

“That feels really good…” Phil finally says as he tries to push his ass up. But Dan is bracketing his thighs and keeps him in place. He spreads his fingers to grab as much as he can and squeezes tight, his thumbs teasingly close to the middle. Slowly, he runs them up and down.

Phil's ass is flushing pink under his fingers, and it's a mesmerizing contrast to the rest of his pale white skin. He moves his hands down and pushes them between Phil's upper thighs.

Dan can tell all this attention on his ass is getting Phil worked up too. He tries to open his legs, eager for Dan to get on with it and give him attention exactly where he needs it. At this point, Dan has no self restraint left so he grabs one of Phil's thighs and pushes it roughly to the side, moving to kneel between Phil’s spread legs. 

He grabs both of Phil’s cheeks in his hands again, digs his nails in and finally, spreads the cheeks apart. “Fucking hell, Phil” He stares right at Phil’s pink hole in utter awe. It seems like Phil had this whole thing planned out, and honestly Dan is not surprised one bit, because he can tell Phil took his time in the shower to make himself as appealing as possible. And it worked.

Dan runs two fingers down between his cheeks and over the puckered rim of his hole. His muscles tighten at the sensation. The skin is so so soft, freshly shaved and cleaned and smelling of Phil's body wash. It seems a little puffed up, like maybe he’s been playing with himself and getting ready. 

Dan doesn't even know what he’s doing, mesmerized by the sight. He leans down and bites down hard on one of Phil's cheeks. Phil squeaks in shock but pushes back against Dan’s face, and that’s all the permission Dan needs. He licks at the skin with desperation, sucks harshly the soft curve of Phil's asscheek and presses and squeezes his fingers around the flesh of Phil’s hips, ass and thighs, anywhere he can reach. There is no teasing anymore, only taking pleasure for himself and giving in to what he's been thinking about for days. 

Phil is panting harshly above him, pushing back and clenching his hands into the sheets. “Dan oh my god, please don't stop.” Dan spits right onto his crack and uses the lubrication to draw circles around Phil's rim, maddeningly slow and barely touching him. Then, suddenly he pushes against the puffed up skin hard until it yields and his tongue slips inside. 

He fucks Phil with his mouth for a long time, and Phil goes crazy with it, squirming against the sheets, mumbling incoherencies and begging for more, harder, faster. Dan takes pleasure in doing things at his own pace, giving Phil enough to drive him crazy but not enough to push him over the edge. He's pretty sure Phil is going to have finger marks on his hips in the morning, from how hard Dan had to squeeze to keep him steady. 

He pulls his head back and admires his work. Phil's beautiful soft skin is completely ruined with purple bruises and bite marks. One of his cheeks has a big scratch mark that he doesn't even remember leaving, and his hole is glistening, open, and begging to be fucked. Dan is so hard he can't wait a single second longer. He lays down on top Phil fully clothed one last time and whispers into his ear.

“I'm going to fuck your ass so hard.” Phil wines in response and Dan knows it's what he wants more than anything right now. He gets up from the bed, pulls off his shirt and steps out of his pants. Phil turns his head to look at him and his eyes are so pliant and submissive, Dan knows he could do anything to him right now and Phil would let him. 

He pulls Phil to the edge of the bed. “Get on all fours.” Phil pushes his body off the bed truly very fast and spreads his knees as wide as he can. Immediately Dan's hands are on his ass again. Really, he can't help himself.

He grabs his dick and gives himself a couple slow strokes. Its dripping precome from the tip so Dan pushes the head against the gaping rim and rubs all around to spread it around the area. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and squirts some onto his hand. After eating out Phil for such a long time, the first finger slides in without any resistance. Phil moans loudly at the intrusion.

“More, please Dan.” 

“Ok.” Dan replies, and he can’t rip his eyes away from how the puckered skin pulls in and out when he starts to ram into him with two fingers. His other hand goes around and strokes Phil's dick slowly, and Phil fucks himself back onto Dan’s finger, and forwards into his hand with an increasingly impatient rhythm. Dan pushes a third finger between the other too and stills his movements, Letting Phil fuck himself at his own pace. 

“Dan… please.. Oh my god, please fuck me.” Dan really can’t say no to that, so he pulls his fingers out and coats his dick with lube. He teases the head in first, and when Phil pushes back, he takes it out altogether. He strokes himself and has a selfish thought about just coming onto Phil’s ass right now, leaving him wanting, unsatisfied and covered in come. 

But really, he's been wanting to put his dick inside Phil for so long, so who is he kidding. He aligns himself and grabs Phil’s hips to steady him, and tortuously slowly he starts to push into the tight ring. 

Phil is so good at this, relaxed and welcoming Dan into his tight heat. And honestly Dan should have fucked him half an hour ago so it isn't long until he's pulling out almost all the way and shoving his dick inside again, hard. 

Phil is trying to fuck himself onto Dan’s dick but Dan won’t allow any of it so he pulls on Phil’s knees so he falls onto the bed with his legs dangling off the end and pushes the small of his back into the mattress so he’ll stay still. He trusts forward hard and bottoms out while leaning forward to grab a bit of Phil's hair and pull his head back. He sucks a forbidden hickey into his neck and Phil lets him, too far gone to care at this point. 

Dan feels reckless as he fucks Phil harder and harder and he knows he’s not gonna last long, so he reaches around again and as soon as he twists his lubed fingers against the head of Phil’s dick he’s coming into the mattress. The tightness of his orgasm pulls Dan over the edge too and he rams in one last time, pushing Phil's whole body forward and pumping his load as deep into Phil as he can. 

He pulls out and lets the last few squirts land right on his open hole, adding to the already truly debauched state of Phil’s ass. The hickeys, scratch marks and come against the pale skin and the puffed up pink hole is truly a beautiful sight and Dan can’t help himself so he uses his cock to push some of the come back into Phil’s hole. 

Phil lets out a little wine but doesn't move at all. Dan grabs his own dick with a light grip and starts using it to spread the come around. The whole area is wet with lube and jizz and combined with a light pressure, it’s giving Dan some strong, painfully pleasurable aftershocks. He experimentally rubs the head against the rim and dips it back into Phil’s ass. 

The sight is too much and not enough. He wants more so he pushes all the way in and Phil takes in a sharp breath, surprised. “Dan, what are you doing?” Phil is relaxed enough now that he isn't clenching down very hard, he feels silky, soft and pliant and Dan gives some experimental shallow thrusts that honestly feel so, so good. He squirts more lube onto his hand and goes to turn Phil onto his back. 

Phil looks surprised but curious, and Dan wastes no time to put his lubricated hand on Phil’s dick. He keeps his touch very soft and lets the head slide between his fingers, barely any pressure at all and Phil’s eyes go wide. Dan looks into Phil's eyes to assess how he's feeling.

“Is this okay?” He says as he pushes Phil’s legs up towards his shoulders.

“Y-yeah i think so… Go really slow though.” With that confirmation, Dan looks down and sees Phil's ass is leaking cum from the change in position and he knows he needs this, bad. He pushes in excruciatingly slow and the drag is just on this side of too much. He looks up into Phil’s eyes as he thrusts in again and Phil looks utterly in awe. 

They’ve known each other for so long, it’s very hard to truly surprise each other, and so seeing Phil look at him like this, like he’s finding something new in Dan, clenches something deep in his chest. Moments like this make him realize they fall in love again and again and every time it settles deeper into his soul and wraps tighter around his heart.

Dan wants to kiss him, but he wants to look into his eyes even more, so he keeps his hands on either side of his face and fucks him slow and deep. 

He can't tell how much time they've been in this trance, but Dan feels like he's falling apart, and only Phil knows how to put him back together. “Phil I… I want to come again. Are you close?” He asks because the moment is too strong and he needs to break the silence. But he knows Phil's face, and he can tell without a doubt that he is close to coming again, too. 

“Dan, I love you.” Is Phil’s response, and Dan is coming again. He leans down to finally press a kiss against his lover’s panting lips. Dan pulls out carefully and moves down Phil's body to take his cock into his mouth, and it barely slides in before Phil is coming too. It's not very much at all but Dan laps it up anyway. Actually, it’s for the best that it's not much because Dan’s throat feels tight as he looks up at Phil again.

His sweaty fringe is sticking to his forehead. His face is blotchy and pink. His mouth is gaping a little and his eyes are drooping shut. He looks so, so beautiful in the soft light. 

“I love you so, so much Phil.” Maybe his voice cracks a little. Maybe his vision is a little blurry. Phil opens his arms and Dan doesn't hesitate for a second before slotting himself to his side and pressing his face into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Sierra](https://twitter.com/sierraadeux) for helping me and cheering me on. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess again. But hey, at least its a pretty mess, right?


End file.
